folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Foldit Wiki
Foldit is an online game in which humans try to solve one of the hardest computational problems in biology: protein folding. You don't need to know anything about biology to play the game, although a little background will help. Most Foldit player are not biologists. Read about The Science Behind Foldit. Visit the fold.it, the official Foldit site to download the game and get started. Foldit runs on Windows, Mac, and 64-bit Linux. See Download-Install-Troubleshoot for install instructions. Use the feedback page if you're having trouble getting the game installed. The Intro Puzzles show you the tools, try them before trying a science puzzle. (deutsch) | (svenska) See Get Started Playing Foldit for more. Please read the Foldit Community Guidelines and Terms of Service. See Foldit Status for any issues affecting the game. *Pretty sketchy: for players overwhelmed by the new megapuzzles, the Sketchbook puzzle is back. Puzzle 1442 crosses a sketchbook puzzle with a revisiting puzzle, looking a small protein seen earlier this year in Puzzle 1415. *Don't cross the streams: two foldistas have taken to live-streaming on Twitch. Check out previous videos from S0ckrates and Susume. You can follow them on Twitch to be notified when they go live. S0ckrates has generally been streaming live Friday afternoons, US Pacific time. Both have been announcing their live streams on Foldit chat. *You asked for it: a new era of Foldit seems to be upon us. The Aflatoxin Challenge has launched, starting with Puzzle 1440. Look for more puzzles in this series going forward. Like 1440, the other two science puzzles are also extra-large. Puzzle 1441 is similar to puzzle 1440, having multiple locked sections and permanent cutpoints, but also brings back the multi-start feature. (Resetting the puzzle gives you a different starting structure.) Puzzle 1438 is just a standard de-novo, but extra-large, with extra time granted. Revisiting and monomer design puzzles are resting at the moment, but of course they may be back some day. *Mystic crystal revelation: a protein designed by Foldit players has been successfully crystallized, and the crystal structure has been solved by X-ray diffraction. Puzzle 1384 presents this protein as an electron density puzzle. See protein crystallization and design updates Part 1 and Part 2 for more. *FolditatUW - foldit's official YouTube channel. *P1 - Introduction to Protein Design (15m) *P2 - Design of New Protein Functions (27m) *Beta_Helix's Foldit video the basics explained (40m) *Through the eyes of a scientist Design solutions reviewed (26m) *Design solutions reviewed Part 2 (22m) *As seen on TV: Origami Revolution. Nova on PBS featured protein folding, David Baker, Rosetta@Home and Foldit. (Minutes 20 through 28, with Foldit briefly mentioned at 23:45.) *Oldie but goodie: 2013 animated video featuring the Contender's mimi and Renton Innes. *Foldit 101 - Useful information about Puzzle Types, the Cookbook and recipe basics. *How to get started - With pictures from an actual puzzle * Puzzle Results - screen shots of top scoring and interesting player solutions. *Blackbelt Folding - Sessions 1,2, 3 & 4 denovo *Electron Density - info and videos *Hydrogen Bond Networks *Download-Install-Troubleshoot includes Tracks, devprev and using multiple clients on Windows, Mac and Linux *Foldit chat (IRC) *Frequently asked questions *Foldit Accessibility *Foldit Translations Several translations of the Foldit Wiki are available: German Italian Japanese Korean Russian Spanish French *Strategy - how to improve your score *TheGame - tools, score details and Lua scripting *Groups-Players - groups (teams), players and a bit of humour. *The Research Room - advanced discussions and lots of external links *Scientist and Developer Chats *Hydrogen Bond Networks *Drug Design Puzzles *Interesting Articles We've asked the top players to post images of puzzle solutions. Read on to see the latest solutions! and previous solutions. These pages describe the science of protein folding. * Structure ** Design structures * Primary Structure ** Amino Acids ** Amino Acid Gallery ** Amino Acid Secondary Structure Preferences ** Backbone ** Peptide Bond ** Sidechain * Secondary Structure ** Sheet ** Helix ** Disulfide Bridge ** Glycine Hinge ** U-Turn * Hydrophilic and Hydrophobic (also known as "blue out, orange in") ** Hydrophobicity ** Hydropathy index * Protein Folding Theory * CASP * Rosetta@Home * Biochemistry I This is a wiki about the Foldit game that . Before you do edit it, however, please take a look around and determine whether or not the article you'd like to write already exists. (If it does exist, feel free to make it better!) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse